


One-Horse Sleigh

by T Verano (t_verano)



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2012 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days, Christmas fic, Dialogue-Only, M/M, jingle bells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_verano/pseuds/T%20Verano
Summary: Spiked punch at a party leads to a meaningful conversation about "Jingle Bells."





	One-Horse Sleigh

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days prompt "Jingle Bells"

"Jingle bells… Jingle bells… Jingle…"

"That's got to be the sorriest rendition of 'Jingle Bells' I've ever heard. I figured you for a happy drunk, Sandburg, not a mopey one."

"I'm drunk?"

"From where I'm standing."

"Hey, you're standing _here._ Thass funny, Jim. You're a funny guy. Anybunny ever tell you that?"

"Constantly."

"Tell ya secret. Somebunny spiked the punch… stuff. I think."

"I seriously doubt you're thinking much right now, Chief, but yeah, I'd say somebody decided to liven up the party."

"Party _down,_ man. Rub knees with the fat cats, get 'em to fork over the big bucks, thass what Edwards wants. Jolly holly."

"I think it's 'rub elbows,' W.C. I also think it's time to get you out of here before you get any jollier. Or any less jolly, considering."

"Nah. Think I'll shtay."

"Come on, Sandburg."

"What did you just call me? A lav— a loo?"

"I… did not."

"Did too, man. Water closet. Loo. Tomayto, tomayto. Shame difference."

"W.C. _Fields,_ you idiot. Come _on._ "

"Oh — 'kay, I'm… Hey, that's Sweetheart. Look, Jim — Sweetheart's here!"

"You're so fucking cute when you're drunk, Chief. I drove us here, remember?"

"You came? With me?"

"God help me, I did."

"Why'd you come?"

"Good P.R. to have the Detective of the Year represent the PD, due to our 'ties to the university.' In other words, Simon's still pissed off at me for totaling that surveillance van last month."

"Oh, right, thass why… Jingle bells… Jingle…"

"You make 'Jingle Bells' sound like a funeral march. Put a lid on it, Sinatra."

"But the _horse,_ Jim."

"I'm going to regret this. What about the horse?"

"One horse. Issa one-horse sleigh."

"So far I'm not seeing the tragedy here."

"One horse. Horses get lonely, Jim. They, they're herd animals. Should be a _two-_ horse sleigh. Everybunny in the sleigh gets to be more than one people; they're all laughing and having fun, and the horse has to suck it up all alone. All alone's lonely."

"Vodka really isn't your drink, is it."

"Just 'cause I'm drunk doesn't mean I can't be lonely."

"You're not lonely, Sandburg."

"I wish you were a horse, Jim."

"I… appreciate that. But no thanks."

"Thass what I thought. You don't wanna be a horse with me. I get it."

"Is this some kind of pass? Because I got to tell you, your lines need work."

"Not a line. Why do you always think issa line?"

"Because it always is, with you. Anyway, you're drunk out of your gourd. You won't even remember this in the morning."

"What if I wasn't? Drunk?"

"…I don't know, Chief."

"Why not? I know, and I'm not even in my… my gourd. Gourd, right? _Peru,_ Jim. I've known since we got back from Peru. But _you_ don't know. That means 'no.' I know that, man."

"Since _Peru?"_

"Yep. Jingle bells… Jin—"

"Stuff a sock in it, Sandburg. We'll… talk. Tomorrow."

"'bout horses?"

"Yeah. About horses."

" _Two_ horses?"

"Yeah, Chief. _Two_ horses."


End file.
